parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 6
'Transcript' *Sprinkles: Ooh, What's That? *Blue: Ooh, It's a Castle. *Joe: We're In The Numbers Kingdom. *(Princess of Numbers Puppy appearing) *Dora: Do You See a Puppy? *Diego: Where? *Joe: Oh Yeah!, You Found a Puppy. *Sprinkles: Oh, Blue, Blue, Blue, Maybe That's Your Baby Brother. *Blue: Yeah, Let's Go Ask. *Princess of Numbers Puppy: One Rose, Ooh, Two Roses... *Blue: Exuse Me, My Name is Blue. *Pablo: Are You Blue's Baby Brother? *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Oh, I Don't Believe So, My Name is Princess of Numbers Puppy. *Joe: A Princess. *Sprinkles: A Princess, Wow!, I Can't Believe It's a Real Princess. *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Welcome to Numbers Kingdom. *Joe: Knight Joe, At Your Service, Princess. *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Ooh, Charmed, Are You Here to Visit My Castle? *Joe: Nice! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Joe: Princess!, Princess!, Our Gold Clue is In Your Castle, Up in the Tower. *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Indeed, and To Get Inside, You Must Know The Clapping Codes. *Ming-Ming: The Clapping Codes? *Joe: Hark, I Think I See a Number. *Sprinkles: Oh, I Don't Even Know My Numbers Yet. *Kai-Lan: Don't Worry, Sprinkles. *Blue: We'll Help You. *Wubbzy: Can You Tell Sprinkles What Number It Is? *Sprinkles: (Gasps), It's 5?, Oh, Thank You. *Sportacus: Yeah! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: That Means, You Must Clap 5 Times to Open the Door Bridge, and Get Inside. *Joe: Oh, Knight Joe Should Do That!, and You'll Help, Right?, Okay, Good. *Stephanie: Let's Clap 5 Times. *Joe: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! *Blue: (Gasps) *Sprinkles: It Worked! *Miss Spider: Great Clapping! *Blue: (Laughs) *Joe: To the Castle! *Holley: Let's Go! *Sprinkles: Okay! *(Locking Sound) *Joe: Me Thinks, It's Locked. *Blue: Aww. *Oswald: Hey, Look, It's Another Clapping Code. *Blue: Hmm, Can You Tell Us What Number That Is?, (Gasps), 20? *Sprinkles: Oh, 20, Seems Like A Big Number. *Princess of Numbers Puppy: It Most Certainly is a Big Number. *Joe: But Knight Joe Can Clap It, You'll Help Me Count to 20, Right?, Okay! *DJ Lance: Ready? *Joe: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! *Sprinkles: (Laughing) *Muno: Yay! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Well Done, We're Almost to the Tower! *Foofa: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Oh! *Blue: (Gasps) *Brobee: The Clue Must Be on the Other Side of This Door! *Joe: And There's Our Clapping Code, 6, + 3? *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Yep, To Open the Door, You Must Figure Out What The Numbers 6 and 3 Make Together. *Sprinkles: Hmm, May I Try, Knight Joe? *Joe: Sure, Sprinkles, I Mean, Of Course You May! *Sprinkles: Thank You, Sir, I Have an Idea, Let's Count the 6 Jewels Here, and the 3 Jewels There, Ready?, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!, 6 and 3 Makes 9! *Toodee and Plex: Hooray! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Bravo, Sprinkles, You're Right, You're Right! *Sprinkles: Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Now Let's Do 9 Claps, Ready?, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!, (Gasps), It Worked!, It Worked! *Twist: Yay! *Blue: Sprinkles, You Did It!, You Opened the Door! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), I Helped Open the Door, I Helped Open the Door, I Helped Open the Door, and, I Learned How to Count! *(Purple Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Color Spots Did I Get?, Purple?, I Got Purple Spots? *Shout and Marina: Yeah! *Kiki: You Have Purple Spots! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Got Purple Spots! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: I Got Spots, and There All Over Me, I Got Spots, Come On and See, With Help from You, I Learned Something New, I Got Spots! *Joe: (Laughs), Hooray for Sprinkles! *Blue: Way to Go, Sprinkles! *Dan Handerson: You Look Great! *Joe: Yeah, You Learned Your Numbers! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Max: Gold Clue! *Ruby: Joe, Sprinkles, Blue, I See The Gold Clue! *All: What? *Blue: You See Our Gold Clue? *Milli: Yeah! *Blue: Where? *Molly: Right There! *Sprinkles: Oh! *Blue: There It Is! *Jack: And There It Goes! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: It Went Through the Door! *Joe: Charge!, Hold, Puppies, We Think We Should Wide In Our Search! *Sprinkles: Okay! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Okay! *Joe: Now Where Did That Clue Go? *Oobi: It Went That Way! *Joe: That Way?, Right! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Little Bill: There It Is! *Joe: It's Where? *Little Bear: There! *Joe: Oh, Here!, Uh, Now Where Is It? *Maggie: On Those Circles! *Joe: Aha, Good Puppies, Good Puppies, We Found The Second Gold Clue! *Blue: You Found Our Second Gold Clue!, and It's On These, Circles! *Beast and Hamilton: Wow! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Our Golden Handy-Dandy... *Franklin: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Joe: Let's Draw A Line, That Goes All the Way Around Like This, and Then Another One, and Another One, and There, Circles! *Blue: So, Who Do You Think My Brother Could Be, With The Clues, PUPPY, and Circles? *Maisy: Oh! *Kipper: Maybe It's a Puppy That Has Circles! *Blue: Hmm, Maybe. *Sprinkles: But We Should Know for Sure Til We Find The Last Clue, Right? *Joe: Right, We Need to Find One More Gold Clue, and Then We Can Sit in The Golden Thinking Chair! *Sprinkles: Oh! *Joe: Golden Thinking Chair, Golden Thinking Chair! *(Train Sounds) *Blue: Psst, Joe, The Train's Here, Let's Go! *Joe: Oh, Uh, Okay. Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Ideas